


the Sexy Leg One

by fourshoesfrank



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Gen, MAG 168, SJDJKSKDKSKKD this was a joke on twitter, Varicose Veins, i’m inflicting it on this website as well, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshoesfrank/pseuds/fourshoesfrank
Summary: every day i am attacked well o am just going to say whatever now. if a word floats into my periphery i am going to type it. anyway oliver banks vericuouse veins hot
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the Sexy Leg One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minera/gifts).



> mia ;)) hope u enjoy ;))))))

You ‘re walking around in the apocalypse (with NO blood clots in ur leg get fucked Dannika) and yuo see a bunch of RED TREE ROOTS. U go over to th roots and you see,, Oliver Banks! ‘Hello mr Banks’ you say and he turns to look at u and you see that he has the booty shorts that day “Cease Less Watcher turn your gaze upon this wretched thing” because he is horny. They are booty shorts! His legs are exposed! Yuo see his v

his VE

help im beign attacked from australiaa 

Olvier turns around and he is wearing booty shorts and his varicouze veins are on full display. You have a boner. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ekckskcjjsjd 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vSrT26HMWX-_hlLfiyy9s95erjkOZVJdroXYkU-miaHRk58duAnJIUWKxImRkTITsYhwaFkghS8sfIF/pub
> 
> ^the above is a masterpost of several donations, petitions, and relevant legislation regarding the Black Lives Matter movement. consider donating/signing


End file.
